


Be My Baby

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, basically having sex while frank sings be my baby, if that doesn't interest you i dont know what will, it's kinda great idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank began to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

Frank began to sing.

 

_“The night we met I knew I needed you so,”_

 

Frank slowly removed his shirt, revealing all of the ink that was hidden underneath. He peeled his pants down, along with his Ninja Turtle boxers.

 

_“And if I had the chance I’d never let you go,”_

 

Frank’s hands slid down Gerard’s body next, tugging at the end of his shirt. His belt buckle came second, and he finally got Gerard’s jeans off, too.

 

_“So won’t you say you love me,”_

 

Frank pushed Gerard gently down on the bed, hovering over top of him.

 

_“I’ll make you so proud of me,”_

 

Frank leant down and scraped his teeth along a pretty, pale neck. Gerard gasped.

 

_“We’ll make them turn their heads every place we go,”_

 

Frank moved his hands to Gerard’s sides, teasing and tickling the skin.

 

_“So won’t you, please,”_

 

Frank placed a gentle kiss on Gerard’s collarbone.

 

_“Be my little baby,”_

 

Frank moved lower, kissing down Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s back arched.

 

_“Say you’ll be my darling,”_

 

Frank left a lingering kiss on Gerard’s stomach.

 

_“Be my baby now,”_

 

Frank nipped at Gerard’s hips, making Gerard’s delicate hands grip the satiny sheets.

 

_“I’ll make you happy, baby,”_

 

Frank’s voice lowered, and his hands travelled Gerard’s thighs like they were foreign ground.

 

_“Just wait and see,”_

 

Frank’s lips parted, and his tongue ran down one side of Gerard’s faint v-line. Gerard shivered.

 

_“For every kiss you give me,”_

 

Frank peppered soft kisses back up Gerard’s stomach, stopping in the middle of his chest, and dragging his tongue upwards. He felt Gerard’s breath hit his face as he heaved out a content sigh.

 

_“I’ll give you three,”_

 

Frank’s hand reached over to dig around in the side drawer of their night stand. He pulled out a small bottle, and popped the cap open. Gerard’s eyes widened, and he smiled.

 

_“Oh, since the day I saw you,”_

 

Frank leaned forward, and kissed Gerard on the lips. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

 

_“I have been waiting for you,”_

 

Frank got himself ready, putting the bottle back where he found it. Gerard spread his legs willingly.

 

_“You know I will adore you ’til eternity,”_

 

Gerard bit his lip, and gasped when he felt Frank there; when he pushed in.

 

_“Won’t you, please,”_

 

Frank’s breathing turned heavier, as did Gerard’s.

 

_“Be my little baby,”_

 

Frank kissed Gerard’s mouth, his shoulder, his neck.

 

_“Say you’ll be my darling,”_

 

Frank’s body moved, and Gerard’s mouth opened to let out a noise like an angel.

 

_“Be my baby now — ah, oh, yeah,”_

 

Frank’s hips faltered, and Gerard’s back was in the shape of a beautiful crescent moon.

 

_“So — ah — won’t you please,”_

 

Gerard smiled, let out a breathy moan with his paramour.

_“Be my little — mm — baby,”_

 

Frank’s fingernails gently punctured the soft skin on Gerard’s hips.

 

_“Say you’ll be my darling,”_

 

Gerard watched Frank’s face as it contorted from focus, to pleasure, to determination, and finally to adoration.

 

_“Be my baby now— oh, oh, oh,”_

 

With one last movement, Frank let go, and so did Gerard. Frank rolled over, and pulled Gerard in close.

 

_“Please,”_

 


End file.
